


Shy Little Angel

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: AU Childhood, Adorable, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Kid Ramses, Minor OC - Freeform, Shock Aaron, Shock Miriam, Shy Moses, Toddler Moses, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Ramses and Moses go out around the city as a lesson from the tutor, Ramses tries to get Moses to say his name and walk a few steps. They bump into a couple of other kids that seems to know Moses for some strange reason. Moses picks up a flower handing it to the girl who has tears in her eyes and whispers something to him getting a smile from the normally shy boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A childhood moment with Ramses and Moses featuring Miriam and Aaron has a mini appearance.
> 
> Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own the plot. There is no money being made off this fic.

Moving his head around as each sound of the bustling city captures his attention, a small toddler of eighteen months old not quite steady on his feet could only stare with awe from the safety of his big brother’s arms. His brown eyes still wide looks at his brother who tries to get him to say his name and makes him giggle happily.

Ramses heaves a sigh not wanting to be defeated. He’ll find one way or another to get Moses to talk. It bothers him that his little brother hasn’t said a word yet. Should he be able to talk at his age? He shakes his head to push out the concern as the palace tutor keeps an eye on them starts explaining some of the ongoing in the in the city.

He whispers to the toddler in his arms mindful of the tutor, “Can you say Ramses or Rami at least, Moses?”

The toddler tilts his head in confusion at his big brother wondering what he wanted him to do that for. He settles for a wide smile than give a yawn finding the chatting adult a bored look before settling back to glance back at his brother seeing a smile appear. ‘So cute,’ the older boy muse thoughtfully as he gazes down at the smaller boy while keeping up with the tutor.

“Why don’t we stop for a snack,” the tutor comments noting the slightly bored and tired look on his young charges’ faces.

Ramses nods grateful as he heard Moses’s tummy give a growl making the boy whine a little. He gives a pouting look causing people nearby to stop and awe at the sight of the younger prince of the royal family. He could see the look of a tantrum about to start. Looking at the adult that’s keeping an eye on them, Ramses frowns a little.

“Can I take my little brother a bit ahead and come back?” He asks hoping the man wouldn’t mind.

The tutor note the starting signs of Moses’s infamous temper tantrum ready to start nods quickly and waves the two off while he goes to the nearest food vendor to order some treats. He gives a sigh of relief seeing the annoy look slowly change to curiosity. Crisis diverted and no head on the platter. The man heaves a sigh of relief watching from the corner of his eye on his charges while he orders.

Moses wriggles in his brother’s arms wanting to be put down. Ramses sets him down and holds his smaller hand tightly in his. Moses spots a boy and a girl near his big brother’s age or so wearing a sad look. For some reason, he finds something oddly familiar. Maybe it’s their brown hair and eyes. Even the boy’s quirky smile as he does something rather weird dance as if comforting the girl who gives a tiny smile in response.

Ramses soon gets distracted by one of the many shows for children. His hand loosens around the small hand. Moses feeling this pulls his hand away. He frowns taking a few stumbling steps towards the two kids ‘direction before getting distracted by a beautiful purple flower. He gives a soft coo sound while staring at the pretty flower. The stall vender looks at him with a kind smile and chuckles a little hand the said flower to Moses who smiles happily at the gift.

He waves to the vendor before turning his attention back to the two as a look of determination crosses his cherubic face. He starts toddling over not even realizing his stumbling steps slowly gets better each step he takes. A cool breeze ruffles his downy brown hair which he ignores. In his chubby little hands the flower he holds like a precious cargo as he continues his little trip over to the two children now cooing away wondering a little what is so familiar about those two.

“M-Moses is that really you?” the girl breathes once she notices the toddler walking towards her and her brother.

“It may not be him, Miriam,” the boy remarks fighting the hope that burst in his chest at the idea this maybe his baby brother.

Moses holds out the flower to Miriam giving her a big wide smile that grows wider when she asks, “Is this for me.

He nods happily than looks over his shoulder exclaiming happily, “Wami!”

Ramses looks around wondering who is calling him only to find Moses standing next to two slave children. He dashes over checking his little brother carefully than glances at the two kids with uncertainty.

He nods his head in thanks, stating “Thank you for finding my baby brother Moses.”

“It’s no problem,” Miriam answers poking her brother in the side to snap him out of his shock hearing the name of their brother that they save from the royal heir, “Right Aaron?”

“Yeah,” Aaron adds, still in a daze but snaps out of it completely seeing an adult holding some food and books for lessons obviously looking for his charges.

“Young princes I got the food for the two of you. It’s also time to head back to the palace.”

Hearing the tutor’s voice Ramses looks in his direction nodding in response than glances down at Moses.

“Ready to go, Little brother,” Ramses ask the toddler.

“Wami, Wami,” Moses chatters in response making Ramses’s heart burst with pride hearing his little brother talk at last and it be something to tell their mom once they get back to the palace.

Making a quick decision, the toddler dashes to the two and hugs Miriam nuzzling against her than turns to Aaron to lean against his head against his leg. Somehow deep within him he recognize these two are important to him and makes sure to take in their scent to keep hold as a memory placer in his young subconscious mind.

Aaron scoops up the toddler in his arms holding him gently as Miriam wraps her arms around them. She knows this may be one of the few rare times they’ll see Moses as he grows up not knowing who they are to him. Moses giggles taking in the affection from the two. He gives a little wiggle signaling he’s ready to get back down on his own feet and go back with his big brother.

Ramses, on the other hand, narrows his eyes at the hug. He sees it rather familiar to the ones he receives from his mom. Who are these kids to his brother? He knows Moses is normally shy and needs reassurance but he seen it with his own eyes that he gone to the two kids on his own. He starts to wonder as Moses is back on his feet walks over to the older prince.

Ramses pushes it out of his mind watching Moses walks to him and smiles. He’ll leave those thoughts for later on. Right now it’s important knowing Moses could walk and talk despite being a shy little angel. He takes the toddler’s chubby hand in his own and they walk back to the tutor leaving Moses’s true siblings behind as they watch sadly before they head off themselves.

Want to show mom?” Ramses ask the toddler who starts straggling behind and gives a whining sound with a pout showing he wants to be carried. The royal prince laughs scooping him up murmuring in the soft brown hair, “My poor shy little angel brother of mine is tired.”

Moses nods giving a small yawn snuggling closer against Ramses as he dozes off to a tiny nap please with a big day out of the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure Moses probably be carried a lot and wasn’t ready to walk or talk just yet until this piece came to mind. Since Moses is small he could just barely say Wami as his first word for his big brother. Hope you guys enjoy the cute sibling fluff between Moses and Ramses besides the small piece of his true siblings and Moses.


End file.
